Short-fic - Meu adorável Vagabundo
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: sabella Swan tinha toda sua vida acertada. Sua carreira estava as mil maravilhas e tinha uma casa grande e is sua vida muda quando em uma noite ela é assaltada e é salva por um vagabundo de rua. De repente ela descobre... sinopse completa na fi
1. Chapter 1

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan tinha toda sua vida acertada. Sua carreira estava as mil maravilhas e tinha uma casa grande e bonita.

Mais sua vida muda quando em uma noite ela é assaltada e é salva por um vagabundo de rua.

De repente ela descobre que as aparências enganam. E por trás de um simples vagabundo pode haver um príncipe.

**Ѽ** Todos Humanos

**Ѽ** Short fic

**Ѽ**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph a mim só a historia louca

**Ѽ** Não sejam leitores fantasmas, tenho medo e não quero chamar um exorcista rsrsrs.

**Ѽ** Comentário, ups, Go Go Paulinha são bem vindos.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Um|**

**I**sabella Swan saiu de sua empresa de Cosméticos a "Cosméticos Swan's" a passos rápidos. Havia ficado até mais tarde para resolver algumas negociações de ultimo hora.

Havia mandado seu motorista para casa e pelo adiantado da hora não quis acordá-lo.

Caminhou pela calçada a procura de um táxi, quando sentiu alguém puxando seu pulso com força.

- Quietinha boneca. – um calafrio de medo se apossou dela.

A voz era grave e sentia o bafo de bebida em na sua nuca. Sentiu-se ser puxada para um beco escuro.

Pensou em gritar mais a rua estava completamente vazia. Com relutância olhou para o rosto de seu agressor e seu medo se intensificou.

Ele era grande e corpulento, seus cabelos pareciam sujos e cumpridos a barba por fazer e o bafo de bebida a deixavam cada vez mais apavorada.

Tentou se esquivar dele conforme ele a puxava para a escuridão, o que causou o efeito contrario já que ele usava de mais força a puxando para o mais fundo no beco.

Seu coração palpitava com força e suas pernas estavam bambas.

Ele a empurrou com força contra uma parede e Bella sentiu mais medo. Estava tão escuro que mal enxergava o homem.

Sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura e deu um grito.

- Por favor, não. Eu lhe dou dinheiro – ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou a carteira com varias notas de cem.

Ouviu a risada do homem e um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Algo lhe dizia que ele não queria dinheiro.

- Quer me pagar pelos meus serviços boneca. – ela começou a gritar desesperada e o homem a empurrou com mais força contra a parede e começou a tocar em seu corpo.

Isabella sentiu ânsia e tentou afastá-lo. Mais antes que os lábios dele tocassem os dela ou suas mãos terminassem de rasgar sua camisa ela ouviu um barulho e viu o homem cair no chão com estrondo.

Olhou assustada e viu uma mão na escuridão esticada para ela. Olhou mais uma vez para o homem e segurou a mão e sentiu alivio imediato.

Seja quem for a puxava para a direção da luz, a rua onde os carros se moviam rapidamente e nem pareciam perceber o que quase acontecera com ela.

-Você esta bem? – ela parou de olhar para os carros que corriam velozes e olhou para a pessoa que a tinha ajudado.

A voz que a chamava era rouca e aveludada e parecia cansada. Levantou seu rosto e viu um homem. Ele era alto e usava roupas velhas, uma camisa e calça jeans acompanhado de um, sobretudo preto.

Seu rosto estava um pouco sujo e seu cabelo era coberto por um gorro, a única coisa que se podia ver com clareza era seus olhos que eram verdes esmeraldas.

Nem com todas suas roupas velhas e surradas e seu jeito ele conseguia esconder seus belos olhos. Mais ela não podia deixar de notar que ele era um vagabundo de rua.

- Moça, perguntei se esta bem? – ela piscou algumas vezes e assentiu corando levemente.

- Sim, sim. Obrigada se você não tivesse chegado a tempo. – ele deu de ombros e soltou a mão dela.

- Não foi nada. Sei como Black pode ser inconveniente quando bebe. – ela arregalou os olhos

- Você conhece aquele senhor. – ele riu baixo

- Não sei se senhor é o termo correto para descrever Black. Mais sim nas ruas se conhece todo mundo. – ela mordeu o lábio com força ele falava tão estranho para um vagabundo,

- Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer. Se houver algo que eu pudesse fazer por você. – ele deu um meio sorriso e lambeu os lábios. O que a deixou meio boba.

- Cigarro.

- O que? – ele riu outra vez

- Cigarro se tiver eu agradeço.

- Oh claro eu tenho sim. – ela remexeu na bolsa e tirou um maço fechado entregando a ele.

- Somente um. Por favor. – ela negou com a cabeça

- Pode ficar com tudo. Veja eu estou parando e o cigarro é simbólico. Forço-me a olhar para ele e resistir. – ela o viu dar outro sorriso e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

- Se é assim eu aceitarei. Tem fogo? – ela sorriu e enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou seu isqueiro personalizado. Ela havia ganhado de presente de James seu antigo namorado e o guardava por que era muito bonito.

Ele pegou o isqueiro e acendeu um cigarro o levando a boca. Soprou a fumaça e suspirou sorrindo.

- Fazia tempo que não fumava um cigarro tão bom. – ela riu e quando ele entregou o isqueiro ela negou.

- Fique com ele. É um presente. – ele deu de ombros e colocou o isqueiro no bolso.

- A senhorita esta de carro?

- Não, eu procurava um táxi quando... – ela corou e ele deu outro sorriso torto

- Claro. Olhe ali vem um – ele deu um assobio alto e um táxi parou.

Ele abriu a porta para ela. Isabella entrou no táxi e acenou para ele.

- Não a nada mesmo que eu possa fazer?

- Não precisa senhorita.

Antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele fechou a porta e bateu na lateral do táxi.

O táxi se distanciou rapidamente e ela viu cada vez mais ele se afastar.

Bella entrou em sua casa e correu até seu quarto precisava de um banho urgentemente. Só de pensar que aquele homem asqueroso a tocava sentiu náuseas.

Tomou um banho quente e se jogou em sua cama.

Não soube quando adormeceu. Somente acordou quando os raios de sol batiam em suas costas. Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e se levantou.

Já estava atrasada. E teria uma reunião às dez. Tomou um banho e rápido e correu a se vestir.

Vestiu um terninho azul e colocou seu salto e amarrou seu longo cabelo castanho avermelhado em um rabo de cavalo.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu sua pele pálida. Às vezes odiava ser tão branca, passou um pouco de blush e passou o batom rosa.

Usou um lápis preto para ressaltar seus olhos chocolates e quando achou que estava bom desceu a escada.

Pediu ao motorista que preparasse o carro e foi ate a cozinha onde a empregada preparava o café.

- Bom dia Amy.

- Srta. Swan, bom dia.

- Me chame de Bella. – a moça riu e assentiu. Amy lhe serviu o café e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Bella tomou uma xícara de café e saiu a passos rápidos, para fora da casa, onde o motorista, o homem já de idade cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis encerava o carro.

- Direto para a empresa Srta. Swan?

- Sim Mike. – ele assentiu e ele abriu a porta do carro para ela. Que sentou no banco traseiro e pegou seu celular para ler seus e-mails.

Assim que Mike se acomodou no banco do motorista, colocou o carro em movimento.

Assim que chegaram ao estacionamento da empresa Bella dispensou o motorista o mandando vir buscá-la as oito e subiu pelo elevador privado.

"Cosméticos Swan's" era da família de Bella a anos. Desde sempre houve um Swan na presidência. Assim que o pai de Bella, Charlie Swan falecera ela foi nomeada presidente.

Não por parentesco mais por merecimento, pois desde criança sempre se interessará pelos negócios da família.

Fez faculdade de cosmetologia e gerencia de empresas. Era muito respeitada no ramo.

Saiu do elevador e sua secretaria Angela já esperava segurando um copo de café.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Ola Angela. Os cientistas já chegaram?

- Ainda não a senhorita tem alguns minutos para rever a pauta.

- Oh perfeito vamos ate minha sala então.

Angela a seguiu a passos rápidos e a ajudou a rever as pautas da reunião.

- Sabe quase fui estuprada ontem. – Bella falou de repente fazendo Ângela se engasgar com a saliva.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Como? Onde?

- Lembra que fiquei ate mais tarde?

- Mais e seu motorista?

- Eu o havia dispensado mais cedo e achei maldade acordar Mike àquela hora só para vir me buscar. Ia de táxi quando o homem horrível me atacou e me levou para um beco escuro.

- OMG! – suspirou Angela – O que aconteceu depois?

- Um vagabundo de rua me salvou.

- Jura. Nossa Bella que historia doida. – Bella riu fraco concordando.

- Ainda tremo só de pensar se o rapaz não tivesse aparecido àquela hora.

- Será que não foi um golpe. Sabe para tirar dinheiro de você. Um vem te ameaça ai outro aparece e te salva. Depois você acaba querendo dar o céu e o mundo por ele ter te salvo. No final eles são amigos. – Bella negou com veemência.

- Primeiro ele ate conhecia o cara, mais não parecia gostar dele e segundo eu ofereci o que ele quisesse e ele só quis um cigarro.

- Nossa cada vez fica mais doida sua historia.

- Verdade. – Bella deu uma breve olhada no relógio e se levantou acompanhada de Angela.

Bella passou a manhã toda na sala de reuniões decidindo com seus cientistas sobre os novos cosméticos e propagandas.

Já passava da uma quando ela estava no táxi indo para seu restaurante favorito.

- Pare. – ela gritou de repente e o taxista parou o táxi bruscamente.

Ela deu mais uma olhada e teve certeza. Sentado em um banco fumando um cigarro, com seu gorro e o, sobretudo preto. Era ele.

- O que foi dona? – perguntou o taxista confuso

- Aperte a buzina. – taxista fez o que ela pedia e o som alto ecoou pela rua. Ela o viu olhando diretamente para o táxi dela e acenou freneticamente para ele.

O viu dar seu sorriso torto e acenar de volta. Ela rolou os olhos e mexeu a mão o chamando para mais perto.

Ela o viu se levantar e caminhar até ela. Ontem por estar escuro ela não havia reparado nele com a clareza que dava para ver de dia.

Notou que quando ele andava era de um jeito charmoso e muito elegante, parecia um gato, na verdade mais para um leão seduzindo sua preza.

Sua pele era tão branca quanto à dela, e seu rosto era bonito, tinha um queixo forte e um nariz bonito teve que admitir. Para um vagabundo de rua ele era muito bonito.

Riu de seu pensamento, quem disse que vagabundos tinham que ser feios. Ele colocou um braço sobre o táxi se apoiando e sorriu para ela.

- Ola senhorita.

- Oi. – ficaram alguns minutos se encarando ate a buzina do táxi ecoar de novo.

- Desculpe. – ela sibilou para o taxista fazendo sinal de um minuto e olhou para ele.

- Eu nem lhe agradeci por ontem.

- Eu lhe disse que não havia necessidade.

-Mesmo assim me sinto em divida com você. Que tal almoçar comigo? – ele arqueou uma sombracelha

- Considerara sua divida paga?

- Com certeza. – ele sorriu e entrou no táxi.

O taxista resmunga baixo, com certeza por ter um vagabundo em seu táxi, e colocou o táxi em movimento.

Eles ficam alguns minutos em silencio.

- Oh, deseja ir a algum lugar em especial? – ele deu de ombros

- Vamos aonde a senhorita iria anteriormente.

- Bella.

- O que?

- Meu nome. Chame-me de Bella.

- Oh, perdoe-me. Não me apresentei não é mesmo. Edward. – ela ficou esperando ele dizer seu sobrenome, mais como ela não havia dito o dela.

Assim que o táxi parou em frente ao restaurante "DB Bistrô Moderne" que era o preferido de Bella ele saltaram. Ela olhou de canto de olho para ele, achando que ele se sentiria envergonhado, mais ficou surpresa ao ver que ele, não parecia muito preocupado.

O maitre assim que viu Bella sorriu.

- Srta. Swan. É sempre uma honra.

- Obrigada Jorge.

- A mesma mesa de sempre?

- Sim, mas para dois. – ele finalmente olhou para o acompanhante de Bella e fez uma careta.

- Sim senhorita.

Bella acompanhada de Edward seguiram Jorge que os levou a uma mesa mais afastada, onde havia uma parede de vidro que dava vista para a rua.

Eles se sentaram e Jorge entregou o cardápio, para eles. Bella pensou em ajudá-lo a pedir já que o cardápio era em francês.

Assim que Jorge voltou, esperando os pedidos deles, Bella não estranhou ele sempre gostava de atendê-la pessoalmente por ser uma cliente freqüente.

- Prontos para pedir?

- Oh sim. Edward... – ela ia perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda. Mais se surpreendeu ao vê-lo falando claramente em francês o que queria.

Tanto Jorge quanto Bella estavam boquiabertos. Bella piscou algumas vezes e pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Jorge que olhava confuso para Edward.

- Preciso repetir? – ele perguntou educadamente e Jorge negou e olhou para Bella.

- O mesmo que ele. – Jorge assentiu mais uma vez e saiu para pedir os pedidos. Bella olhou para Edward.

- Vejam só o senhor é cheio de surpresas. – ele deu seu meio sorriso

- O que? Só por que sou um vagabundo é um choque eu saber ler um cardápio francês. – Bella corou violentamente e negou.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer... – ele sorriu

- Não me ofendeu Bella. – ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o nome dela sair dos lábios dele. Lábios que ela reparou que eram cheios e muito atraentes.

Ficou aliviada quando Jorge chegou com os pedidos. Já estava tendo pensamentos estranhos com seu salvador.

Enquanto eles comiam. Bella olhava surpresa para Edward, ele comia com graça e elegância. Sabia exatamente qual talher usar e ate pediu um vinho, que ela notou ser maravilhoso.

Quando saíram do restaurante ela fez sinal para um táxi que passou direto por ela. Ela o viu rindo e colocou a mão na cintura.

- Posso saber qual a graça?

- Bella. Você esta em Nova York não é assim que se chama um táxi. – ela mordeu o lábio tentando reprimir o sorriso

- Me ensine então. – ele deu um sorriso bonito, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos e se aproximou dela.

- Sabe assobiar não é? – ela assentiu. Ele estava muito perto – Coloque os dedos nós lábios e sopre com força. – Bella engoliu em seco, seus olhos não desviaram dos lábios dele um segundo sequer.

Ela fez o que ele disse e um assovio alto saiu de seus lábios. Logo um táxi parou em frente a eles. Ela bateu palmas animada e o viu rir baixinho.

- Eu consegui.

- Sabia que conseguiria. – ele abriu a porta do táxi para ela, Bella entrou mais não fechou a porta.

- Não quer uma carona?

- Você disse que com o almoço estávamos quites. – ela riu e assentiu

- Tudo bem. Então adeus Edward.

- Adeus Bella. – ele fechou a porta e bateu na lateral do táxi e Bella mais uma vez o viu se distanciar dela cada vez mais.

Bela resolveu ir para casa, ao invés de voltar para a empresa. Sentia-se estranha. Vê-lo partir causou um sentimento estranho nela.

Ligou para Angela e pediu a ela para remarcar seus compromissos.

Entrou em sua casa, ela era grande e retangular, de três andares, toda branca e com algumas paredes de vidro.

A decoração era toda feita em tons claros. Bella amava sua casa e sempre gostou de morar só. Mais pela primeira vez se sentiu sozinha.

Com esse sentimento martelando em seu peito tomou um banho e foi direto para cama. Ainda era cedo mais precisava deitar. Talvez se adormecesse o sentimento de solidão teria passado quando acordasse.

Havia passado uma semana desde que Bella vira Edward pela ultima vez. Uma semana que ela não parava de pensar nele.

Chegava a ir almoçar no restaurante somente com a esperança de o ver na rua. Mais era como se ele evaporasse.

Chegou a acordar um mendigo que estava de gorro na esperança de ser ele. Mais era só um senhor. Acabou dando uma nota de cem dólares e se desculpou por tê-lo acordado.

Bella estava em sua sala lendo um contrato quando Angela interfonou.

- Bella?

- Sim Angela?

- Desculpe incomodar. Mais a uma ligação.

- Quem é?

- É sobre um Sr. Cullen. – Bella vasculhou a mente, não conhecia nenhum Cullen.

- Angela não conheço nenhum Cullen. É cliente novo?

- Não... – Bella a interrompeu

- Mande marcar uma hora.

- Bella é do hospital. Perguntaram se você poderia ir buscá-lo?

Bella franziu as sombracelhas. Hospital? Cullen? Isso estava no mínimo estranho. Mais alguma coisa lhe dizia que devia ir.

- Diga que irei Angela. Pegue o numero do quarto e a hora em que ele vai sair.

- Sim Bella.

Assim que Angela desligou Bella se recostou a cadeira. Cullen, quem seria esse. Por um minuto o rosto de Edward veio a sua mente e suspirou.

Angela entrou em sua sala e lhe entregou um papel.

- Ele esta nesse hospital e pode ir buscá-lo as cinco.

- Obrigada Angela. Ligue para Mike e mande-o vir me buscar as quatro.

Angela assentiu e Bella voltou a revisar o contrato.

As quatro e meia ela estava entrando pelas portas do hospital geral. Foi ate atendente.

- Por favor, o quarto do Sr. Cullen. – a enfermeira de uma breve olhada em uma lista.

- Quarto 103.

- Muito obrigada.

Bella caminhou pelos corredores e achou o quarto. Entrou sem bater e sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver o homem sem camisa só de calça jeans.

Era ele.

- Edward?

**|Continua|**

* * *

Se voces cometarem muitãoo posto o proximo rapidão em rsrs

beijokas**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan tinha toda sua vida acertada. Sua carreira estava as mil maravilhas e tinha uma casa grande e bonita.

Mais sua vida muda quando em uma noite ela é assaltada e é salva por um vagabundo de rua.

De repente ela descobre que as aparências enganam. E por trás de um simples vagabundo pode haver um príncipe.

**|Capitulo Dois|**

- Edward? – ele a olhou confuso

- Bella, o que faz aqui?

- Me ligaram pedindo para buscar um Sr. Cullen. – ele deu um meio sorriso

- Seria eu. Mais por que ligaram para você. – nesse momento uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e entregou alguns pertences a Edward. Uma carteira e um isqueiro.

- Ainda bem que o isqueiro tinha nome. Assim que avisamos a sua namorada. – Bella corou levemente e olhou para os próprios pés.

Estava feliz por saber que ele havia guardado seu isqueiro. Se bem que isso não quer dizer nada.

A enfermeira o ajudou a colocar uma camiseta e Bella notou que ele estava sem o gorro. O cabelo dele era na cor bronze e estava desalinhado, meio bagunçado.

Em contraste com seus olhos verdes ele ficava muito bonito. Mais bonito na verdade. Sem o, sobretudo ela pode reparar melhor no corpo dele também.

Ele era alto e magro, mais não esquelético tinha um físico na medida certa. Ela acabou reparando que seu braço estava engessado.

- O que houve? – ela gesticulou para o braço dele e ele deu de ombros

- Nada demais. – antes que Bella pudesse falar a enfermeira falou.

- Nossa foi horrível. O pobrezinho chegou aqui acabado. Achamos ate que ele ia morrer. Foi espancado. Sorte que prenderam aquele bandido do Black. – Bella ofegou, lembrava-se claramente do nome de seu agressor.

- Foi por minha causa? – ela sussurrou, olhando para suas mãos e ele se aproximou dela e segurou a mão dela com a mão boa.

- Claro que não Bella. Já lhe disse, Black é inconveniente quando bebe. – ela assentiu e apertou a mão dele com força.

- Então vamos. – ele a olhou confuso, enquanto pegava seu sobretudo que a enfermeira entregava a ele.

- Para onde?

- Para casa. Quer dizer minha casa.

- Não. – ele tentou soltar a mão dela mais ela segurou com mais força e adicionou sua outra.

- Sim senhor. Até você melhorar vai ficar em casa.

- Mais... Bella nem me conhece. – ela deu de ombros e sorriu

- É meu salvador. Confio em você. – ele deu um meio sorriso e deixou-se ser levado.

Assim que alcançaram à rua ele viu uma Mercedes S55 AMG preta. Com um homem de uniforme preto que abria a porta para eles.

Ele escorregou pelo banco do carona e Bella o seguiu e pediu a Mike para ir para casa.

Mike estaciona o carro em frente à casa de Bella. E saiu para ajudar Edward a sair. Ele agradeceu, e seguiu Bella.

Bella entrou em casa e Amy a cumprimentou.

- Ola Bella

- Oi Amy. Oh esse é Edward Cullen será nosso convidado ate que melhore. Mande arrumar o quarto de hospedes para ele.

- Claro.

Amy sai atrás de alguma empregada e Bella leva Edward até a sala. Ele se sentou em um dos sofás.

- Sua casa é muito bonita. – falou enquanto reparava na sala bem decorada.

- Obrigada. Deve estar cansado não é? – ele assentiu e Bella o levou até o quarto dela.

Ela indicou a cama e o ajudou a deitar, e saiu apagando a luz. Já ia sair quando voltou para falar.

- Eu tenho que dar uma saída mais fique a vontade.

- Obrigada Bella. Esta sendo muito gentil.

- Não é nada de mais.

Ela saiu do quarto e viu Amy e uma empregada trocando os lençóis do quarto de hospedes.

- Amy deixei o Sr. Cullen descansando em meu quarto. Vou dar uma saída e já volto.

- Sim Bella. Quer que chame Mike?

- Não precisa vou dirigindo.

Bella desceu as escadas e pegou a chave de seu volvo prata.

Dirigiu ate um shopping e comprou algumas roupas para Edward.

Comprou camisas e calças e algumas boxer, corou ao pensar nele usando aquela peça. Mordeu o lábio com força e balançou a cabeça.

Já estava estacionando o carro quando ouviu risadas. Seguiu as risadas que levavam até a cozinha e viu Edward acompanhado de Amy, Mike, Jéssica uma das empregadas e Eric o jardineiro jogando cartas.

Edward ria alto e Bella notou que a risada dele era linda. Ela pigarreou e todos olharam para ela.

- Srta. Swan perdoe-nos. – Amy apressou em se explicar e Bella sorriu

- Não precisa se preocupar Amy. Eu só queria falar com Edward. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu

- Claro. Ate logo. – ele se despediu dos outros e seguiu Bella

- Eu lhe comprei algo.

- Oh mesmo. E o que seria?

- Bem já que você aceitou meu convite para ficar, achei que não tinha o que vestir... – ela corou um pouco e entregou as sacolas a ele

- É muito gentil Bella.

- Não ficou ofendido não é. Por ter tomado a liberdade.

- De modo algum.

- Que bom.

- Vou levar as roupas para meu quarto.

- Claro. Eu tenho que fazer uma ligação. – Bella se afastou de Edward e o viu subir as escadas.

Edward sentou na cama e olhou mais uma vez para as roupas. Praguejou baixinho.

Não devia estar aqui ele pensava nervoso. Esse não era mais seu mundo havia desistido dele.

E o pior havia desistido do amor e agora dava de cara com Bella.

Ela era tão linda. Sua pele pálida e cremosa, seus lábios rosados implorando por beijos. Seus olhos chocolates que pareciam olhar dentro de sua alma e não viam o quão odioso ele era.

E seu cabelo, parecia tão sedoso e macio, desejava enroscar seus dedos e puxá-la para um beijo.

Afastou os pensamentos. Ele não podia ter essas coisas, ele não merecia. Não depois do que houve.

Mais ela era tão tentadora. Seus dedos coçavam para tocá-la e abraçá-la. Sentir seu corpo quente junto ao seu.

Jogou as sacolas longes e praguejou mais uma vez. Devia partir imediatamente. Mais só de pensar em se afastar dela seu peito doía.

Jogou-se na cama e adormeceu. Ainda imaginando os lábios dela sobre os seus.

Bella revirou na cama boa parte da noite. Não conseguia dormir, não com ele tão perto. Já tinha desistido de negar. O desejava, mais do que respirar, era estranho como não o conhecia mais o queria.

Era o sentimento mais forte que já sentiu. O desejava com tal intensidade que chegava a doer. Queria sentir os lábios macios sobre os seus.

Ansiava passar seus dedos pelos cabelos bagunça ou só sentir o calor de um abraço. Mais tinha medo da reação dele se expressasse seus sentimentos.

Ele era tão fechado, parecia fugir de tudo e todos, criou um muro a sua volta e ela não podia alcançá-lo, mesmo que deseja-se isso mais que tudo.

Quando finalmente adormeceu, sonhou com os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Bella acordou com o sol forte em sua costa, piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o relógio. Já eram dez e meia, mais como era sábado não iria trabalhar.

Levantou preguiçosamente e tomou um banho quente. Vestiu uma regata branca e uma bermuda, deixou os cabelos soltos e saiu do quarto.

Olhou pelo corredor e porta do quarto de Edward estava fechada. Foi ate ela e bateu de leve. Não houve resposta e girou a maçaneta devagar.

A porta se abriu e viu que ele ainda dormia. Admirou seu rosto e ânsia de tocá-lo se fez maior.

Ele estava tão tranqüilo, seus cílios longos descansavam sobre a bochecha. Suas bochechas estavam coradas por causa do sol e ele mantinha um biquinho muito lindo.

Bella sem se conter caminhou ate ele ajoelhou no chão ao lado da cama e contemplou seu rosto de marfim. Sua pele alva e perfeita.

Em sua mente a pergunta martelava. O que leva um homem desse a virar um vagabundo de rua?

Ela notou uma mecha de seu cabelo caída sobre a testa e a afastou. NO momento em que seus dedos tocaram a pele dele ele abriu os olhos.

Bella sentiu o ar faltar e seu coração começou a bater feito louco. Mais ele não olhava para ela como se fosse empurrá-la. Ele a olhava como se desejasse o mesmo que ela.

E foi com esse pensamento que ela deixou seus desejos falarem mais alto. E colou seus lábios aos dele.

Edward pensou estar sonhando. Era mesmo Bella ali moldando seus lábios aos dele. Agarrado a essa esperança ele a puxou para a cama.

Bella deitou sobre ele, e o beijou com mais vontade. A língua dele pediu passagem que ela deu de bom grado.

Edward entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dela e gemeu na boca dela era tão macio quanto no seu sonho. A puxou mais para si enquanto sua língua brincava com a dela.

As mãos dela agarravam seu cabelo com força o puxando mais para si, como se houvesse espaço entre eles.

A mão dele soltou do cabelo e tocou a cintura dela, dando leves apertões. Seus dedos se movimentaram para a barra da regata dela e infiltraram por dentro tocando a barriga dela.

Bella sentiu que estava fazendo uma loucura. Mais até sentir os dedos dele alisarem sua barriga ai teve certeza.

Ela se afastou dele completamente corada e arrumou a roupa que estava toda fora do lugar.

- Desculpe Edward eu... – ela não terminou correu para seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Passou o dia escondida, ora em seu quarto, ora no escritório. Ele devia estar pensando o pior dela. Ela praticamente o agarrara e depois fugia na hora H.

Ela estava definitivamente louca.

Bella sentou atrás da escrivaninha de seu escritório e olhou o contrato que estava em sua mão, era a décima vez que lia a mesma linha. Jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou pesadamente.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Entre – sibilou para quem quer que fosse

Mais se assustou ao ver Edward. Achava que ele iria embora, fugiria dela, mais ali estava ele.

- Oi – ele sussurrou e ela corou, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente e deu seu meio sorriso.

- Sente-se – ela convidou.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Eu queria me desculpar – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram

- Você primeiro – ela fala nervosa e ele sorri mais uma vez.

- Eu queria me desculpar, pelo meu comportamento Bella. Não devia tê-la agarrado daquele jeito. Mais faz tempo que não tenho uma bela mulher em meus braços. Não que isso seja desculpa para meu comportamento. – Bella corou e sorriu, e levantou ficando de frente a cadeira dele.

- Fala serio?

- Sobre o que? – ele ofegou ao tê-la tão próxima

- Ao dizer que eu sou bela. – ele sorriu e se levantou acariciando a bochecha corada.

- É a mais bela que já vi. – Bella sorriu e segurou à mão dele que esta em seu rosto. Ela virou a palma para cima e deu um beijo demorado.

Entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele o puxou para mais perto e começou a andar, sendo seguida por ele.

Ela subiu as escadas, ainda segurando a mão dele e abriu a porta de seu quarto o puxando para dentro.

Sem pensar em mais nada ele a puxou para um beijo urgente, as línguas dançando juntas em uma dança sensual.

As mãos deles exploravam o corpo dela a fazendo suspirar de prazer e o puxou para a cama o empurrando e começou a se despir.

Ele olhava o corpo dela com desejo, suas mãos coçando na ânsia de tocá-la, de lhe dar prazer. Bella subiu em cima dele usando somente a calçinha.

A boca dele cobriu seu seio, dando uma longa chupada e ela gemeu alto passando suas mãos pelos ombros e o peito dele, começando a empurrar suas roupas.

Ele gemeu contra o seio dela e se afastou retirando a camisa, e ela o empurrou começando a distribuir beijos pelo peito dele, sua barriga e quando chegou a calça viu ele a encarar com os olhos escuros de desejo.

Ela sorriu e começou a descer o zíper e soltou o botão, podia ver ele usando a boxer que comprou para ele e mordeu o lábio e beijou seu membro sobre a cueca e ele tremeu.

Ela sorriu e continuou descendo as calças e ele levantou o quadril para ajuda-la, assim que ela viu seu membro pulsante e grande em sua frente caiu de boca nele o devorando.

Ele gemeu alto enquanto ela sugava e lambia, roçava os dentes em seu membro pulsante, ela se assustou quando ele a puxou de repente e a jogou na cama.

-Agora é minha vez. – ela riu e gemeu quando ele ficou sobre ela e passou as mãos pelo seu corpo, brincando com seus mamilos e sua barriga, descendo para sua intimidade que pulsava por senti-lo. As mãos grandes roçaram seu quadril quando retirou a calçinha a deixando completamente nua.

- Oh Deus... – ela gritou quando ele rodeou seu clitóris com o dedo e moveu mais um por suas dobras úmidas.

- Esta tão molhada.

- Oh sim. – ele colocou mais um e ela mordeu o lábio para não gritar.

- Tão apertada.

- Oh Edward. – ela gemeu o nome dele, mais sentiu que via estrelas quando a boca dele a tocou, sugando suas dobras, mordiscando seu clitóris.

Seu corpo todo tremeu, seu baixo ventre se contraiu, e suas pernas ficaram moles, enquanto sua intimidade ordenhava os dedos dele.

A boca dele deixou seu centro, mais começou a subir pelo seu corpo, dando beijos de boca aberta. Ela gemeu entregue as caricias dele. Ele mordiscou seu lóbulo.

- Você tem camisinha? – ela abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Levantou da cama o empurrando para baixo.

Ainda meio tremula foi até a cômoda ao lado da cama e pegou uma camisinha e mostrou para ele sorrindo.

Rasgou com a boca a embalagem, e voltou a dar beijos nele, até seu membro e deu um beijo na ponta sugando o pré gozo. E colocou a camisinha a empurrando em seu membro com a boca.

- Oh Deus que boquinha Bella. – ela riu e subiu em cima dele, rebolando sob seu membro, a pontinha encaixada nela.

- Esta me voltando louco. – ele gemeu e ela sorriu maliciosa.

- É a idéia garotão. – ele rosnou e segurou a cintura dela, a puxando para baixo, fazendo ela o recebe-lo por inteiro.

Os dois gemeram juntos. O prazer os dominando enquanto se movimentavam juntos.

Entrando e saindo, rebolando, dançando sensualmente enquanto se tocavam deixando o prazer cada vez maior. Com um grito mudos ambos explodiram êxtase quando o ápice os alcançou e ela caiu mole sobre ele que a abraçou apertado.

Sorriu ao sentir os lábios dele em seu cabelo, e beijou eu peito nu. Deixando a inconsciência a levar.

Bella acordou com o sol batendo em suas costas, ela tateou ao seu lado na cama, mais ele não estava. Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um vestido lilás de alças que batia nos seus joelhos.

Ela procurou por ele em toda parte e não o achou.

- Amy – Bella gritou do meio da sala

- Sim Bella.

- Cadê o Sr. Cullen?

- Oh, ele partiu logo cedo senhorita. – Bella sentiu seu ar faltar

- O que? Por que não me acordou?

- Não deu tempo. Ele saiu sem se despedir. Só fiquei sabendo, pois Mike estava lavando o carro e o viu sair usando um gorro estranho e um, sobretudo preto.

Bella deixou-se cair no sofá. Ele se fora? Não gostava dela?

Bella sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto molhando seu vestido. Amy a abraçou sem perguntar nada e Bella aproveitou o abraço.

Amy não era muito mais velha que Bella. Tinha somente trinta e dois, somente sete anos de diferença. Mais ainda sim via nela uma irmã mais velha.

- Não chore querida. – Bella fungou ainda abraçada a Amy que a levou até a sala. - O que houve? – Bella não soube o que dizer. Havia se entregado para um estranho, e não sabia o que fazer agora que ele fora. Nem sabia aonde ele morava.

- Não foi nada Amy. – Bella se afastou e secou as lagrimas teimosas.

- É por causa do Sr. Cullen não é? – Bella sorriu sem graça.

- Sim, mais ele se foi e agora não importa mais. – Amy suspiro e sorriu dizendo que lhe prepararia um café.

Bella assentiu e foi para seu escritório. Afundou a cabeça entre as mãos não entendendo o que aquele homem causava nela.

Um simples vagabundo.

Com seus modos estranhos, e seus mistérios, e seu charme e seu corpo. Afastou os pensamentos e secou duas lagrimas solitárias.

Não importava o que ele tinha. Ele se fora e talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente.

[...]

Bella saiu da empresa com o celular no ouvido, enquanto olhava pela rua escura. Ainda não era tão tarde e Mike chegaria em breve.

Mais não pode ficar lá dentro, estava sufocada. Fazia um mês que Edward sumira de sua vida. Apoiou a cabeça na parede da empresa e ficou a fitar os carros que passavam velozes pela estrada.

Quando levantou o rosto, viu do outro lado da rua ele a encarando. Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, quando ela piscou ele virou de costas e começou a se afastar.

Não podia acreditar que realmente ele estava ali. Tão próximo de si. Sem pensar correu até lá quase causando um congestionamento e quando chegou ao outro lado da rua, não o viu.

Já estava a beira do desespero, quando o viu um homem de gorro preto e casaco entrando no central park. Correu até lá e ele andava a passos rápidos e entrou em um túnel.

Assim que se viu no túnel, viu ele parado encostado na parede de olhos fechados.

- Edward? – falou baixinho e ele a encarou, seus lindos olhos verdes fixos nela a fez estremecer.

- Bella o que faz aqui? – ela mordeu o lábio nervosa.

- Eu vi você... – ela não terminou e ele suspirou.

- Eu não devia ter vindo. – ele já se afastava, mais ela correu até ele e o segurou pelo braço.

- Por que você partiu? – ele a encarou, ela via dor nos seus olhos, e sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Eu não mereço você Bella.

- Eu decido isso. – ele negou e fechou os olhos.

- Eu só magôo as pessoas.

- Só vai me magoar se partir. – ele a encarou por longos minutos e de repente a puxou para seu peito a beijando com urgência.

Ela agarrou seus cabelos o puxando para mais perto, e ele a jogou contra a parede se colando a ela, que gemeu contra a boca dele. A boca deles se separaram ofegantes, mais não se afastavam.

Ele lambeu seu pescoço, sugando sua pele, ela jogou a cabeça para trás em abandono.

- Senti tanta falta do seu gosto. – ele suspirou enquanto devorava sua pele, e ela gemeu de novo.

- Falta do seu corpo quente e tão convidativo.

- Oh deus Edward... – ela suspirou sem fôlego, e as mãos dele já corriam por seu corpo apertando sua cintura, e descendo para sua bunda.

- Você é tão deliciosa. – ele desceu a boca para o decote da blusa e lambeu o vão entre os seios.

- Edward... – ela gemia em abandono, enquanto ele a puxava para cima a fazendo entrelaçar as pernas no quadril dele.

- Edward me faça sua. – ela estava ofegante enquanto sentia a excitação dele contra a sua intimidade, estava tão molhada.

- Aqui?

**|Continua|**

Oh tenho duas leitoras \o/

Valeu por lerem e comentarem ninas

Assim que comentarem, no Maximo amanha posto o próximo

Ah a fic só tem 4 capítulos mais epilogo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan tinha toda sua vida acertada. Sua carreira estava as mil maravilhas e tinha uma casa grande e bonita.

Mais sua vida muda quando em uma noite ela é assaltada e é salva por um vagabundo de rua.

De repente ela descobre que as aparências enganam. E por trás de um simples vagabundo pode haver um príncipe.

**|Capitulo Três|**

- Aqui? – ele falou sem fôlego, e ela gemeu se esfregando nele.

- Oh sim, por favor. – ela estava usando saia e ele a empurrou para cima e afastou sua calçinha a penetrando com dois dedos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o ombro dele, contendo o gemido alto. Ele movia seus dedos dentro dela, serpenteado em seu ponto de prazer. Ela começou a sugar e a lamber o pescoço dele.

- Sempre tão molhada.

- Só por você. – ela gemeu e ele aumentou a pressão e pressionou seu clitóris.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele e beijou sua boca com urgência. Enquanto sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer, e sua intimidade ordenhar os dedos dele.

Ela amoleceu nos braços dele, e ele levou os dedos a boca o sugando, e depois a beijou com paixão. Ela o abraçou apertado.

- Volte pra casa comigo? – ela pediu com a cabeça no pescoço dele e ele a apertou mais contra seu peito.

- Eu não posso. – ele murmurava com pesar e ela soltou suas pernas dele, e se firmou no chão.

- Edward? – ela chamou e segurou seu rosto. – Por favor. – ele negou e enfiou o rosto no pescoço dela, cheirando sua pele quente e suada.

- Eu vou te magoar Bella.

- Não. Por favor, eu preciso de você. – ele se afastou dela. E ficou de costas.

- Bella... – ele terminou de falar, pois ela o abraçou por trás. Seus seios comprimidos contra suas costas, as mãos dela em seu peito.

Ela beijou suas costas e ele suspirou. Queria ficar. Queria Bella. Mais e se acontecesse de novo. E se por culpa dele... afastou os pensamentos e ficou de frente para ela.

- Bella... – ela o calou com um beijo, e ele tremeu. A cada segundo ela quebrava sua resistência. Fazia ele querer aquilo que ele perdera.

- Só volte comigo. – ela pediu contra a boca dele, e ele se viu assentindo.

Saíram do túnel escuro, e ela começou a se ajeitar, ele colocou o gorro que ela devia ter derrubado. Ela arrumava o cabelo e ele sorriu.

- Devo estar um horror. – ele sorriu.

- Esta linda como sempre. Eu por outro lado. – ele apontou para si mesmo, que estava com as roupas velhas e não se via muito limpo, ela sorriu e deixou o cabelo de lado.

- Quando chegarmos em casa te darei um banho. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hummm muito tentadora sua proposta. – ela riu e quando chegaram até a calçada onde ela o viu. Avistou Mike do outro lado da rua com o carro.

Bella pegou o celular e avisou onde estava e logo estavam no conforto do carro indo em direção a casa dela.

Edward a observou enquanto ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e não pode evitar lhe abraçar os ombros e a puxar para perto.

No dia em que dormiram juntos ficou tão desesperado. Senti-la, toca-la, foram as melhores coisas que já fizera. Mais ao vê-la adormecida como um anjo, se lembrou por que estava só e que não merecia esse anjo.

Fora um monstro, elas morreram por sua culpa. E aonde ia só trazia tristeza. Devia ficar longe de tudo, mais agora não conseguia ficar longe dela.

Durante o mês fora todo dia em frente a empresa onde a conhecera. A olhava sair com o motorista, e ficou aliviado de que ela não saia mais sozinha.

Mais hoje ela estava só, e o pânico o dominou. Ela ia sair a noite sozinha? Mesmo depois do que acontecera. Em seu desespero saiu do seu esconderijo, mais ela o viu.

Correu para longe dela. Tentando evitar a angustia de que a deixaria sozinha.

O maldito Black estava na cadeia. Mais sempre existiam outros, que faziam mal a anjos como ela. Sua Bella. Não, não era sua e nunca seria. Ele não podia.

Afastou os pensamentos quando o carro parou em frente a casa dela e ele saiu a pegando no colo.

Deu boa noite a Mike e subiu com Bella, ainda lembrava onde era o quarto dela. O mesmo onde ela o havia levado, onde se completaram se tornando um.

A colocou gentilmente sobre a cama. E ficou em pé a observa-la dormindo, saiu fechando a porta e foi até o quarto onde ficara.

Ficou surpreso ao ver tudo como ele deixou. As roupas ainda lá, o mesmo lençol. Sorriu e foi para o banheiro.

Bella se espreguiçou e viu que já estava em casa. Se desesperou ao ver a cama vazia e levantou apressada. Saiu do quarto, mais ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Seguiu o som até o quarto de hospedes e viu as roupas velhas jogadas na cama. Caminhou até o banheiro e fechou a porta e começou a se despir.

Assim que ficou nua abriu o Box e viu ele apoiado as mãos contra a parede enquanto a água caia em seu corpo perfeito. Sorriu e entrou o abraçando por trás.

Ele virou a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- Eu lhe prometi um banho. – ele sorriu torto e ficou de frente para ela.

- Sou todo seu. – ela riu e pegou o sabonete fazendo espuma e começou a passar pelos ombros e o peito largo, a barriga e desceu para o membro o lavando.

Sorriu quando ele gemeu e ficou ereto, ficou de joelhos e acariciou as bolas e levou o membro a boca sugando e lambendo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto e a puxou para cima a fazendo se enroscar nele e a penetrou em uma única investida.

- Oh Deus, continua apertadinha.

- Edward.

- Geme meu nome delicia. – ele sussurrou e ela gemeu alto enquanto ele investia fundo e forte, a fazendo arranhar suas costas e lamber seu pescoço.

- Edward... Oh... não pare... – ele continuou investindo contra sua intimidade pulsante quando levou os seios a boca os sugando e lambendo.

Ela apertou seus ombros sentido seu prazer vir com força, e o membro dele pulsava dentro dela. Antes que ele se liberasse ele saiu de dentro dela e moveu a mão em seu membro até gozar.

Ela se abraçou a ele e deixaram a água lavá-los. Assim que terminaram se enrolaram nas toalhas e saíram para quarto. Ele deitou na cama e a puxou para ele, que caiu em cima do corpo dele.

- Vai estar aqui de manhã? – ela perguntou se apoiando no peito dele, que sorriu e afagou seu rosto.

- Estarei aqui. – ela sorriu e se aconchegou nele deixando o cansaço dominar seu corpo e logo estava dormindo.

Edward beijou os cabelos dela, e suspirou. O que devia fazer? O certo era deixa-la, não devia se envolver. Deixara tudo para trás. Sem arrependimentos.

Agora queria poder voltar. Ser um homem que pudesse ficar com Bella para sempre. Cuidar dela, amá-la. E ele não podia, o amor morreu para ele naquele dia.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos, era melhor parar de pensar tanto e só aproveitar a mulher doce e quente que tinha nos braços, pelo tempo que durasse.

_As sirenes estavam altas, e os gritos. O choro desesperado do homem era ouvido por todos que mantinha algo contra o peito._

_Alguém o agarrou para retirar o pequeno corpo dos seus braços. Mais ele ainda chorava e não soltava. Alguém lhe aplicou uma injeção e logo a inconsciência o dominou, deixando aquilo que mais amava sair de seus braços._

_A pequena menina que nem vivia mais._

Ele acordou suado e ofegante. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e viu a cama vazia. Fechou os olhos e a cena voltou a sua mente.

Maldita seja. A anos que não sonhava com isso. E agora voltava a lhe assombrar. Abriu os olhos quando a porta se abriu e a viu.

Não pode evitar o sorriso ao ver a linda mulher com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, usando somente uma camisa e trazendo uma bandeja.

- Bom dia. – ele sorriu mais e deu espaço para ela colocar a bandeja.

- Bom dia.

- Com fome?

- Faminto. – ela sorriu e começou a servir o café para ele.

Comeram em silencio, e ela tirou a bandeja da cama assim que acabaram e a colocou no chão.

Ele a puxou pelas pernas e ela deitou na cama. As mãos dele passeavam por seus joelhos e subindo para as coxas e descendo.

- Me diga, esta usando algo por baixo? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Não.

- Ah maldita. – ela riu e as mãos dele subiram até levantar a camisa e exporem sua intimidade, as mãos dele continuaram subindo até seus seios, e brincou com os mamilos.

Começou a distribuir beijos pela barriga até chegar aonde queria, e sugou sua intimidade que já estava úmida e quente.

- Oh Deus. – ela gemeu rebolando contra a boca dele, que a sugava, dois dedos deslizando por suas dobras a deixando cada vez mais a beira do precipício.

Ele agarrou seus cabelos e o puxou para cima devorando sua boca, em um beijo cheio de luxuria. Ele a agarrou pelos quadris e pegou uma camisinha na cômoda dela e envolveu seu membro que já estava aponto de explodir, e a penetrou em uma única investida.

Agarrou seus quadris e a levou mais fundo, penetrando em seu calor, pulsando de desejo por essa mulher que o fazia esquecer de tudo.

- Edward. – ela gritou o tomando cada vez mais profundamente, a cada investida forte que ele dava.

- Isso Bella me aperta gostoso. – ele rosnou, sentindo que ela estava próxima assim como ele, e beliscou os mamilos dela, a fazendo gritar e o puxar para um beijo urgente, tomando assim seu grito quando ela se liberou, sendo seguida por ele.

Ele caiu sobre ela ofegante e ela afagou seus cabelos, e beijou os cabelos dele se sentindo feliz por ele estar ali com ela.

Fazendo amor com ela. Mais isso lhe mostrava a assustadora verdade. Estava apaixonada pelo seu vagabundo de rua, misterioso e lindo. Que poderia sumir a qualquer momento.

Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha, mais a secou rapidamente. Ele estava aqui agora. E só isso importava. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dele e fechou os olhos adormecendo logo em seguida.

Ambos acordaram quando o telefone começou a tocar. Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu vendo que ele continuava em cima dela. Esticou o corpo e pegou o gancho.

- Alô.

- Bella, é Angela.

- Boa tarde Angela. Ouve algo?

- Sim, lembra que queria ter uma reunião com aquela empresa que queria fazer a fusão?

- Qual?

- A C&C.

- Ah claro. Já sei qual é. O que tem?

- Um dos donos esta na cidade. E gostaria de falar com você.

- Hoje?

- Sim. Ela terá que voltar amanha. – Bella suspirou.

- Esta bem. – Bella deu uma rápida olhada no relógio de seu celular.

- Marque então para daqui uma hora. Só vou me arruMAR. – Bella gritou ao sentir uma leve mordida do bico do seio, e logo seguiu uma chupada.

- Bella?

- Estou bem. Melhor marcar a reunião para daqui a duas horas. – ele riu baixinho e acariciou a bunda dela ainda sugando seu mamilo.

- Bella?

- Duas horas Angela. Merda.

- Isabella Swan, o que a senhorita esta fazendo?

- Oh Deus. – ele beliscou seu clitóris e ela ofegou.

- ISABELLA! – a voz de Angela saiu alta, e antes que Bella pudesse falar ele pegou o telefone.

- Assim que eu acabar com ela. Bella é toda sua.

- Edward. – Bella gritou e ouviu Angela rindo do outro lado da linha. Ela puxou o telefone da mão dele, e falou com Angela extremamente corada.

- Angela...

- Duas horas, entendido chefe. Ah divirta-se.

Assim que desligou o telefone se preparou para brigar com ele mais já era tarde, ele já estava com a boca lá.

Impossível pensar assim.

Bella saiu do banho, e viu ele enrolado na toalha, e foi até ele sentando em seu colo.

- Por favor? – ela piscou seus olhos chocolates e ele suspirou.

- Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar.

- Ah mais nos podemos passear depois. – ela mordia o lábio em expectativa e ele riu.

- Esta bem. – ela deu um pulo animada e o abraçou dando vários beijos em seu rosto.

- Te adoro. – ele sorriu torto.

Assim que Bella foi se vestir, e ele foi até o quarto de hospedes e vestiu uma das roupas que ela tinha comprado para ele.

Uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul clara, e a dobrou até o cotovelo. Vestiu um tênis e foi até o quarto dela. Encostou na porta a vendo.

Ela usava um vestido solto azul, e deixou os longos cabelos soltos, e vestiu a sandália clara. Ela se virou para ele e sorriu e ele caminhou até ela.

- Esta tentando me deixar louco por você. – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Depende esta funcionando? – ele riu e a beijou com calma, se afastando e encarando os olhos dela que o olhavam com carinho, e talvez amor.

Mesmo ele não merecendo, ele queria que ela o amasse. Era um masoquista mesmo. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dela.

- Vamos. – murmurou e ela assentiu.

- Vamos.

Bella sorria enquanto entrava na empresa de mãos dadas com Edward. Ele quis esperar no carro, mais ela insistira que ele fosse junto, assim conhecia Angela.

- Podemos ir ao cinema. – ela sussurrou e ele sorriu, enquanto saiam do elevador.

- Aonde você quiser.

- Você não quer escolher algum lugar?

- Sua cama. – ela riu e parou de andar o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Mais tarde serei toda sua. – ele fechou os olhos e a apertou de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Já estou ansioso. – ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para beija-lo, ele sorriu contra a sua boca e a beijou com paixão.

- Edward. – eles se soltaram quando uma voz fina chamou por ele.

Bella olhou a pequena mulher de cabelos curtos negros e feições pequenas e delicadas. Ela parecia chocada ao ver Edward. E voltou seu olhar para ele que parecia nervoso.

- Edward? – Bella chamou mais ele se afastou dela.

- Eu... Eu... Preciso ir. – ele entrou de volta ao elevador e as portas se fecharam.

Ambas ficaram em silencio olhando para o elevador que descia para o térreo. Bella não acreditava que ele tinha partido, ou melhor fugido. Justo agora que tudo ia tão bem.

- Onde ele mora? – perguntou de repente a mulher que o assustara e Bella se voltou para ela.

- Quem é você? – a mulher suspirou.

- Alice Cullen.

- OMG você é mulher dele.

**|Continua|**

Valeu por comentarem ninas

Mega feliz que estão gostando

Aki mais um


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan tinha toda sua vida acertada. Sua carreira estava as mil maravilhas e tinha uma casa grande e bonita.

Mais sua vida muda quando em uma noite ela é assaltada e é salva por um vagabundo de rua.

De repente ela descobre que as aparências enganam. E por trás de um simples vagabundo pode haver um príncipe.

**|Capitulo Quatro|**

- OMG você é mulher dele. – ela afirmou em desespero, mais a mulher se apressou a negar.

- Não, não irmã.

- Irmã?

- Sim, Edward é meu irmão. Então você poderia me dizer aonde ele mora? – Bella mordeu o lábio não sabendo o que dizer.

Podia dizer que ele morava com ela, mais isso não é totalmente verdade, sendo que só se reencontraram ontem. Decidiu dizer a única coisa que sabia dele.

- Nas ruas.

- Como?

- É onde ele mora. Bem não sei se na rua literalmente. Mais eu o conheci como um vagabundo de rua. Todo desleixado.

- Mais ele estava bem arrumado? – ela perguntou desconfiada, e Bella suspirou.

- Eu dei aquelas roupas para ele.

- Oh... – antes que elas falassem mais Angela apareceu no corredor, e sorriu para ambas.

- Já se conheceram?

- Quem Angela?

- A sócia que você veio encontrar, Alice Cullen.

- Você é uma das sócias da C&C?

- Sim, e você.

- Ela é Isabella Swan. – falou Angela e Alice sorriu.

- Oh, desculpe meu comportamento, é que Edward esta desaparecido a 3 anos.

- Oh eu sinto, quer dizer... – ela não sabia o que pensar.

- Não se preocupe. Podemos deixar a reunião para outra hora, preciso fazer algumas ligações.

- Claro, ligaremos outro dia para remarcar.

- Obrigada.

Assim que ela sumiu pelo elevador, Angela olhou Bella confusa.

- O que houve?

- Parece que meu vagabundo, não é um simples vagabundo de rua.

- O que?

- Esqueça Angela. Vou voltar para casa. Se alguém ligar transfira para meu celular.

Bella pegou o carro e dirigiu até sua casa. Mil perguntas invadindo sua mente. Quem era Edward Cullen? E por que ele estava dado como desaparecido.

Até agora nunca tinha questionado nada sobre a vida dele. E ele também nunca quis revelar seus problemas para ela. Não se importava na verdade. Mais talvez o perdesse de novo.

E não sabia se agüentaria ficar mais um mês sem vê-lo, ou talvez mais. Estacionou em frente a casa e se assustou quando a porta dela abriu e ele a puxou para um abraço.

- Edward. – ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela. – Achei que tinha te perdido. – ela falou chorosa o apertando de encontro ao peito.

- Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Mais não pude ir, não de novo.

- Você iria partir? – ele levantou o rosto e ela viu a dor nos olhos dele.

- Eu pretendia, mais eu não quero mais fugir.

- Não fuja, fique comigo.

- Eu não sou quem pensa Bella.

- Eu não me importo com quem seja. Só quero que fique comigo.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou e ela sorriu o beijando.

- Também te amo. – murmurou contra os lábios dele e se abraçaram apertado.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro ainda a beijando, e subiu direto para o quarto dela. Quarto deles, onde se tornavam um só, onde percebera na primeira vez em que se amaram, como estava amando Bella.

Ele a deitou na cama e deitou sobre ela a beijando, as mãos deslizando sobre o corpo, sentindo a pele quente que se arrepiava a cada toque seu.

- Eu te amo Bella. – ele murmurou abaixando o rosto e a beijando com ardor, ela correspondeu sentindo as mãos dele se livrarem de suas roupas e fez o mesmo com as dele.

Ele se levantou ficando sentado e a puxou de encontro ao peito, as pernas dela entrelaçadas em seu quadril.

- Nunca mais me deixe Edward. – ela pediu entre beijos, enquanto sentia o sexo dele roçando suas dobras e ele agarrou seu quadril começando a encaixa-la nele.

- Não poderia.

- Oh Edward. – ela gemeu quando sentiu ele todo dentro dela, ele apertou a cintura dela, enquanto a fazia subir e descer por seu cumprimento.

- Isso Bella, fique comigo. – ela gemeu.

- Sempre, e sempre. – sussurrou a cada investida dele, os braços agarrados contra seu pescoço, enquanto se moviam juntos.

Sentindo seus corpos vibrarem de prazer conforme alcançavam o pico do prazer. Ele a deitou na cama ficando por cima dela e afagou seu rosto corado.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais teria isso. – ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele sofria.

- O que houve amor? – passou os dedos por sua testa e ele se deitou ao lado dela.

- Você deve estar curiosa pra saber sobre mim. – falou olhando o teto, e ela se virou para ele.

- Conte só o que quiser. – falou, mesmo estando morrendo de curiosidade. Ele sorriu e a puxou para seu peito a abraçando apertado de encontro ao seu peito. Eles ficaram assim alguns minutos.

- Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen, - ele começou e ela levantou o rosto para olha-lo, ele deu um meio sorriso e continuou falando. – Morei em Chicago a minha vida toda, e foi lá que conheci Tania. – ele a sentiu ficar rígida e a olhou.

- Ela é sua esposa? – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha rosada.

- Ela foi. Bem continuando. Tania era linda, e nos apaixonamos e casamos. Mais vivíamos brigando, ela era extremamente ciumenta, e eu não tinha ciúmes dela o que a deixava mais irritada. Para firmar nosso casamento resolvemos ter um filho.

- E foi nossa maior alegria. Nossa pequena Kate, tão linda, tão inocente... – ele sentiu a dor da perda, mais um calor bom envolveu seu rosto e sorriu ao ver a mão dela em seu rosto.

- Sua Kate deve ser linda. – ele sorriu mais só havia dor em seus olhos.

- Ela era. – ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, e ele continuou. – Mais nem a chegada de Kate mudou as coisas. Tania parece que ficou pior com a gravidez, dizendo que por estar gorda eu a traia. E mesmo depois de Kate nascer, ela só piorou. Sempre me acusando, nunca feliz. – Bella percebeu que lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele e o abraçou, ele envolvei os braços na cintura dela e chorou, quando se sentiu mais calmo continuou falando.

- Um dia ela foi até meu trabalho e minha secretaria estava sentada na beirada da minha mesa, enquanto eu ditava uma carta. Tania ficou enfurecida e gritava com a pobre moça, que nem entedia o que minha esposa tinha. Já que Jéssica era casada.

- Mais Tania não ligava, achava que ela estava ficando louca. A peguei pelo braço e a levei até seu carro. Qual meu choque ao ver Kate no banco de trás chorando. Peguei Tania e a joguei dentro do carro e parti para casa.

- Durante o caminho ela gritava e me xingava e Kate chorava cada vez mais. Quis parar o carro para vê-la, mais Tania estava fora de si, e tentou segurar o volante, e... – ele voltou a chorar e Bella já com lagrimas nos olhos o abraçou.

- Onde esta Kate?

- Enterrada ao lado de Tania em Chicago.

- Oh Deus. – falou Bella com a mão na boca. – Oh meu amor. – ela o abraçou apertado e o deixou chorar.

- Foi por minha culpa. – ele sussurrou e ela o abraçou apertado.

- Não diga isso. A culpa não é sua. – ele a abraçou enterrando o rosto em seu peito e a deixou afagar seus cabelos.

Ficaram abraçados o resto da noite, Bella afagou os cabelos dele, até ele adormecer e beijou sua testa. E ficou pensando em tudo que ele disse. Tudo pelo que ele passou.

Mais ele não iria sofrer mais, ela faria tudo por ele. Se ele deixasse ela nunca mais se afastaria dele.

Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-la aconchegada contra seu peito. Fazia tempo que não pensava no que tinha acontecido.

Desde a morte de seu bebê, ele simplesmente partira deixando tudo para trás. Como viver se sua família o havia deixado. Era covarde demais para tirar a própria vida.

Então optou por deixar aquela vida para trás. Sua dor, sua culpa eram demais para ele. E ver seus familiares a sua volta o tratando como se ele fosse a vitima, e não o grande culpado pela morte da sua menininha.

Pegar algum dinheiro e sumir no primeiro trem fora tão fácil. E assim que se viu nas ruas, não se preocupou com mais nada, só em sobreviver.

Sentiu ela se mover e sorriu ao vê-la o abraçando apertado. Sua vida amarga ia tão bem, até vê-la sendo agarrada pelo nojento do Black. E o modo como simplesmente de olha-la ele já se sentia atraído por ela o deixava doido.

Nem por Tania ele sentira esse amor tão forte. Só era comparado ao que ele sentia por sua menininha. Amor de verdade.

Beijou os cabelos com cheiro de morango, e a ouviu a suspirar. Colocou uma mexa atrás da orelha e sorriu, observando a beleza dela.

Deu mais um beijo em sua testa e conseguiu sair da cama sem acordá-la. Vestiu-se apressadamente, e com uma decisão tomada rumou para a rua.

Bella abriu os olhos e tateou a cama a procura de Edward. Mais ele não estava. Voltou a fechar os olhos, o medo de perdê-lo ainda presente nela.

Se levantou o procurando pelo quarto e suas roupas não estavam mais no chão, lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e foi até o banheiro.

Tomou um banho demorado e saiu vestida no roupão branco, deitou na cama, e decidiu ficar prostrada o resto do dia. Ainda não acreditava em tudo que ele havia contado.

Imaginava a dor dele, ao ver sua filha morta. Mais não sabia se ele a deixaria curar suas feridas.

Mesmo ela querendo mais que tudo curar seu coração, só o podia fazer se ele deixasse.

Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir novamente, ele havia dito que não podia mais fugir dela, ele disse que a amava. Então talvez ele fosse voltar. Ela só tinha que esperar. Estava quase adormecendo quando o telefone tocou e o pegou rápido.

- Alô.

- Bella?

- Angela. Ouve algo?

- Bem. Sim, lembra da empresa C&C?

- Sim?

- Bem. Eles voltaram, querem fazer negocio. – Bella suspirou.

-Agora?

- Sim. Eles disseram que teria que ser hoje. – Bella se levantou.

- Esta bem. Diga que estarei ai em meia hora. – desligou se despedindo de Angela e vestiu uma roupa simples, uma calça social e uma camisa azul, colocou um terninho e os sapatos alto e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Amy organizando a sala.

- Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia Amy. Você viu Edward? – ela negou e Bella suspirou. Amy tenho que ir a empresa, mais não demoro. Se Edward aparecer me ligue imediatamente.

- Sim.

- Não importa que eu esteja em reunião.

- Tudo Bem. – Bella agradeceu e foi para fora e pegou seu carro.

Chegou a empresa e entrou rapidamente. Espera resolver o assunto rapidamente, antes que Edward voltasse, isso se ele voltasse. Saiu do elevador e viu Angela, parada em frente sua sala.

- Bom dia Bella. Desculpe te incomodar, mais eles disseram

que tinha que ser hoje.

-Tudo bem Angela. Vamos resolver isso logo.

- Eles estão na sala de reunião. – ela assentiu pegando alguns documentos que Angela entregava para ela, e caminhou até a sala, com Angela em se encalço.

- Bom dia. – Bella falou já se dirigindo a cadeira na ponta da mesa e não reparou na mulher e no homem que a olhavam com atenção.

- Bom dia. – ambos falaram e Bella parou olhando pela primeira vez para as pessoas que permaneciam sentada.

- Edward? – ele estava lindo com um terno preto, os cabelos bagunçados estavam arrumados com gel, e ele sorria.

- Olá Srta. Swan. – ela viu ele se levantar e caminhar até ela.

- O que esta fazendo? – ela sussurrou e viu ele sorrir mais.

- Estamos aqui para fazer negocio com sua empresa. – ela olhou confusa, para a outra pessoa e viu a moça de cabelos curtos. Alice a irmã dele, e ela sorria.

- Edward... – ela estava confusa e ele sorriu segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Sabe se eu não fosse um idiota, e abandonado minha família, seria assim que nos conheceríamos. Eu teria te visto e seria amor a primeira vista. Eu te convidaria para sair, eu te amaria, e eu me casaria com você. – ela sorriu sentindo lagrimas escorrer por suas bochechas e os polegares dele as secavam.

- Edward... – falou rouca e ele escovou os lábios nos dela.

- Eu não aceitaria não como resposta. Eu iria te convencer de que sou o homem da sua vida. Por que você é a mulher da minha. – ela o abraçou apertado e o beijou.

- Você não precisa me convencer de nada. – falou chorosa e ele a abraçou apertada e a beijou com paixão. Ouviram a porta batendo e Alice não estava mais na sala.

Ele sorriu contra a boca dela e a colocou sentada na mesa, ela agarrou seus ombros o beijando e as mãos dele já corriam por seu corpo.

Ela separou os lábios em busca de ar, e a boca dele correu até sua garganta, lambendo sua pele. Ela gemeu e entrelaçou as pernas no quadril dele.

Ele gemeu quando ela roçou em sua dura ereção e começou a abrir a camisa dela, querendo tocar sua pele. Retirou o casaco dela, e a camisa sorrindo ao ver o sutiã a mostra e se apressou a tirar.

Ela ofegou quando a boca dele, tocou seus seios, lambendo e chupando. As mãos tentando afastar as roupas dele. Ele se afastou um pouco e tirou a camisa e abaixou as calças, ela suspirou ao vê-lo pronto e o puxou com as pernas.

Ele riu e a beijou com urgência, sentindo as unhas dela arranhar suas costas. Ele passeou as mãos pelas costas nuas, descendo até a calça e abriu o zíper.

- Esta pronta pra mim amor?

- Hummm... – ela gemeu e ele sorriu lambendo seu pescoço, e sugando sua pele. As mãos dele moveram para dentro da sua calça, afastando a calçinha e deslizou um dedo para dentro dela.

- Tão molhada amor.

- Oh... Edward...

- Você me quer Bella?

- Sim. – gemeu movendo seus quadris de encontro aos dedos dele, que deslizavam por suas dobras.

- O que me daria em troca. – ela olhou para ele confusa e ele parou de mover os dedos.

- O que quiser. – disse ofegante e ele retirou os dedos lambendo e levantou seu quadril descendo as calças dela, e posicionou seu membro na entrada quente e úmida.

- Qualquer coisa? – ele deslizou um pouco para dentro dela, e ambos gemeram.

- Qualquer coisa. – ela repetiu e o viu sorrir, e entrar mais nela.

- Casa comigo. – ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que?

- Me faça esquecer do meu passado. Deixe-me criar um novo futuro, uma família ao seu lado. – falou deslizando mais para dentro dela, e ela sorriu e apertou as pernas no quadril dele o puxando de uma vez de encontro a ela.

Ele afundou em seu calor e gemeu alto. Ela riu e o beijou com ardor, devorando a boca, enquanto ele começava a se mover dentro dela.

Entrando e saindo. Sentindo o calor dela envolver seu pau. Fazendo seu corpo todo reagir a ela.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele e ele sorriu.

- Também te amo. E já não posso mais viver sem você.

- Então não viva. Pois sou sua. Agora e sempre.

Ele sorriu ainda se movendo dentro dela, sentindo o calor dela a sua volta, os braços dela ao seu redor, enquanto se tornavam um.

- Então casara comigo? – perguntou com um sorriso e ela sorriu mais.

- Sim meu vagabundo. – ele riu a beijando e sentindo seu corpo estremecer e o seu ápice explodir logo sendo acompanhada por ele.

Ficaram abraçados em silencio, sentindo seus corpos tremerem, e as respirações ofegantes. Sabendo que se amavam, e nada poderiam separa-los, pois eram um.

Metades de um todo que finalmente se encontraram, mesmo em uma situação onde parecia não haver amor, eles descobriram que amar era possivel.

Bella sorriu enquanto seu adorável vagabundo, se tornava seu príncipe encantado.

**Fim!**

Valeu por comentarem ninas

Mega feliz que estão gostando

Aki mais um

Posto o epilogo assim qe comentarem bj da paulinha


	5. Epilogo

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan tinha toda sua vida acertada. Sua carreira estava as mil maravilhas e tinha uma casa grande e bonita.

Mais sua vida muda quando em uma noite ela é assaltada e é salva por um vagabundo de rua.

De repente ela descobre que as aparências enganam. E por trás de um simples vagabundo pode haver um príncipe.

**|Epílogo|**

**Dois anos depois**

Bella sorriu enquanto o menininho de grandes olhos verdes sorria seu sorriso sem dentes e esticava os braçinhos em sua direção.

Ela o pegou no berço e o abraçou de encontro ao peito, e beijou seus cabelos ralinhos dourados.

- Meu Rob. – o menininho riu e bocejou, ela o embalou e sorriu quando a mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo veio até ela carregando a menininha de cabelos dourados e olhos castanhos.

- Mais esses dois são opostos. Lizzie esta toda animada, enquanto Rob já esta quase desmaiando. – Bella riu e o pequeno Rob bocejou mais alto.

- Sim, totalmente opostos. Há dias que eu e Edward não dormimos.

- Deve estar exausta querida.

- Sim, mais não trocaria isso por nada Esme. – a mãe de Edward sorriu e foi até o berço e deixou Lizzie e pegou Rob o embalando. Ela foi até uma poltrona que havia ao lado do berço.

O grande quarto que Bella e Edward decoraram, assim que ela descobriu grávida de gêmeos. Não tinha passado nem dois meses que se casaram e ela se descobriu grávida. O que deixou Edward extremamente feliz.

Bella sorriu ao ver Lizzie emburrada.

- Que foi pequena, quer colo. – a menina riu e esticou os braços em direção a Bella.

Esme olhou sua nora com seus netos e sorriu. Era bom ver que seu filho conseguiu uma família. Bella era totalmente o oposto de Tania.

Ela era doce e calma, e amava Edward. Não que Tania não o amasse, mais era um amor doentio que ela tinha. Já Bella era tão calma.

Lizzie bateu palmas animadas e as duas mulheres olharam o que deixou a pequena tão feliz, e Bella sorriu ao ver seu Edward jogando o terno sobre uma poltrona e caminhando em sua direção.

- Oi amor. – ele sussurrou e a beijou nos lábios, e sentiu as pequenas mãos apertando seu rosto. – Olá minha menininha. – o bebê riu e ele a pegou no colo. – Oi mãe.

- Olá filho.

- Oi querido. Como foi no trabalho? – Bella perguntou se levantando e pegando Rob, dos braços de Esme e o colocando no berço.

- Bem. – ele sorriu e olhou para o menino que já dormia pesadamente e fez uma careta. – Dormiu de novo.

- Sim. Já lizzie... – nem precisou dizer a menina sorria e brincava com o rosto de Edward, que beijou os cabelos encaracolados.

- Ah minha menininha. Dorme, papai e mamãe estão cansados. – Bella e Esme riram quando e menina soltou um gritinho e continuou a brincar com as bochechas de Edward, que suspirou, mais acabou sorrindo.

- Sabe Carl e nós não nos importamos de ficar uma noite com eles.

Edward e Bella se entreolharam e assentiram rapidamente. Esme riu, e pegou o celular já ligando para o pai de Edward.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou olhando para Bella que mordia o lábio.

- Vai ser difícil deixa-los.

- Minha mãe pode dormir aqui e nos saímos para jantar fora. - ela assentiu.

- Esta bem. Eu posso agüentar duas horas. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Acho que vamos demorar mais que duas horas. – Bella riu baixinho.

- Ok.

Esme voltou logo em seguida sorrindo, e avisando que Carlisle viria em pouco tempo. Bella correu a se arrumar, e Edward entregou Lizzie a sua mãe.

- Estou muito feliz por você querido. – ele sorriu.

- Eu estou feliz mãe. – ela apertou a mão dele.

- Ela te faz bem. E te deu uma família linda. – ele sorriu para a menininha que brincava fascinada com o cabelo da avó e sorriu.

- Sim. Bem mais do que eu mereço. – Esme suspirou e apertou a mão de seu filho querido.

- Não, ela te deu exatamente o que você merece. – ele sorriu assentindo.

- Espero que seja assim. Pois se perder Bella e meus anjinhos eu não poderia mais viver.

- Nos não vamos a lugar algum. – falou Bella entrando no quarto e o abraçou pelos ombros. Ele pegou sua mão e beijou a palma.

- Que bom. – ele se virou para ela e a abraçou pela cintura. – Pois nunca deixarei você se livrar de mim. – ela riu e escovou os lábios nos seus.

- Ainda bem. Sabe achar vagabundos de rua tão bonito assim é difícil viu. – ele sorriu torto.

- Fico feliz que você me encontrou, pois eu realmente estava perdido e você me salvou. – ela sorriu mais.

- Vamos meu príncipe, antes que nossos anjinhos decidam que não merecemos uma noite de descanso. – ele assentiu e beijou a testa de sua mãe e depois seus bebês.

E foi em direção a sua Bella que sorria para ele.

Sorriu pensando que quando achava que sua vida não tinha mais sentido, ela o achou e salvou de se afogar em sua tristeza, e lhe mostrou que ainda podia achar amor, que ainda podia sonhar.

E era como se sentia com ela. Em um sonho do qual nunca mais queria acordar.

**Fim!**

Acaboouu \o/

Espero que tenham gostado

Desse meu Ed super diferente

Beijokas e valeu por lerem


End file.
